New Book Just For You
by hanami.isma
Summary: For GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU. pairnya MinaKushi. Enjoy Minna...


New Book, just for you

Disclaimer : Naruto yang punya Masashi Kishimoto. Ani cuman minjem Kushina ama Minato

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

Pair : MinaKushi

Awas! Alurnya cepet (banget), mungkin ada typo.

Enjoy...

.

.

.

Memasuki ruang kelas yang baru, menduduki kursi yang baru, dan teman baru pula. Yap, saat ini adalah semester pertama di SMA bagi Kushina Uzumaki. Siswa kelas X-IPA1 di Konoha Senior High School. Rambutnya berwarna merah, matanya berwarna lavender indah. Kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya juga cantik.

Kushina merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menghirup udara kelas. "Belum banyak yang datang..." gumamnya. Setelah 3 hari melalui hari MOS, Kushina sudah menghirup sedikit napas lega karena ia tidak akan berhadapan dengan kakak senior yang menurutnya galak-galak itu.

Kushina menatap pintu kelas saat sosok pemuda berambut pirang memasuki kelas. "Ohayo, Minato!" Kushina langsung melambaikan tangannya, Minato menoleh dan langsung tersenyum, dan bergegas duduk disamping Kushina.

Minato langsung menulis sesuatu disebuah buku saku yang bersampul hitam. 'Selamat pagi juga...' tulisnya.

Kushina tersenyum, "Kau sudah mengisi data diri yang diberikan wali kelas kemarin?" tanya Kushina, lalu Minato menulis lagi, 'Sudah...' Begitulah obrolan pagi mereka.

Minato Namikaze namanya, ia berbadan tinggi tegap, sedikit terlihat berotot, terutama bagian lengannya yang sedikit terlihat kalau ia sedang memangku dagunya, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan mata safirnya yang indah membuat wanita yang melihatnya langsung jatuh cinta. Apalagi memang wajahnya yang memang tampan.

Ia memang pemuda yang sempurna, wajah tampan, berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang, otak encer, olahraga juga nggak kalah bagus. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, Minato memiliki kekurangan, ia tunawicara atau bisa dikatakan ia tidak bisa berbicara. Itu memang takdirnya mulai dia lahir.

Untuk berkomunikasi, Minato lebih memilih untuk menulisnya disebuah buku notes kecil daripada menggunakan bahasa tubuh, Minato memang suka menulis, tangannya yang sudah terlatih menulis mulai kecil, membuatnya lentur dan tulisannya sangat rapi dan bagus. Dan juga, kecepatan menulisnya yang menakjubkan.

Minato selalu menuliskan tanggal dan dengan siapa ia berbicara, apabila orang itu, orang yang dekat dengan Minato, orang itu memiliki buku tersendiri, contoh ayah dan ibunya memiliki buku tersendiri saat Minato berbincang-bincang dengan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Kushina sudah sedikit lama berbincang dengan Minato. Yah, hal yang mereka bicarakan tak lebih dari hobi dan masalah pelajaran. Iseng-iseng, Kushina melihat kearah tulisan Minato. Lalu Kushina menyipitkan matanya.

'Ada apa, Kushina?' tulis Minato. Kushina menggeleng, "Tulisanmu lebih bagus daripada tulisanku-ttebane..." Ujar Kushina. Minato hanya meringis.

"Kau pasti sudah sering menulis dari kecil, berapa buku yang kau habiskan Minato?" tanya Kushina. Minato segera menulis jawabannya dengan cepat.

'Entahlah, aku tak pernah menghitungnya, lagipula tak sedikit buku-bukuku yang hilang, dimakan rayap, dan lain-lain...' Minato meringis. Kushina hanya manggut-manggut. Tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi.

-Saat istirahat

"Minato! Aku bawa kue, makan bareng yuk!" Ajak Kushina, 'Boleh...' jawab Minato.

"Enak?" tanya Kushina setelah melihat Minato menelan kue kukus buatannya. Minato segera menuliskan jawabannya dengan wajah bersemangat, 'Enak sekali...!' Minato menunjukkan jawabannya dengan wajah penuh senyum.

Baru kali ini Kushina melihat Minato menulis tanda seru sebanyak itu, Kushina tersenyum senang, "Syukurlah kalau kau suka..."

Memang mereka baru berkenalan sekitar satu minggu semenjak pembagian kelas baru. Kushina sebenarnya juga sedikit kaget kalau ia mempunyai teman sekelas yang tidak bisa berbicara, tapi ia mendapat kabar kalau orang yang tidak bisa berbicara itu-Minato- adalah sosok yang jenius. Dan Kushina pun mengakuinya semenjak tau kalau Minato mendapat beasiswa sampai ia kuliah nanti.

Tapi bukan karena ke-jeniusan atau ketampanan Minato yang membuat Kushina mau berteman dengan Minato. Kushina cepat akrab dengan orang lain, tetapi ada hal lain yang membuat Kushina benar-benar mau berteman dengan Minato.

-Flashback

"Aduh baka! Kenapa bukunya bisa tidak ada!" Kushina mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak lupa tangannya yang terus memeriksa isi tasnya. Buku panduan MOS yang harus ditandatangi oleh panitia MOS miliknya hilang tiba-tiba. Kushina tidak mau repot-repot dengan panitia MOS yang galak-galak karena bukunya hilang. Minato yang saat itu duduk tidak jauh dari Kushina memandangnya heran. Lalu Minato mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

Kushina merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, lalu ia menoleh, sebuah buku panduan MOS yang ia lihat terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit kaget saat melihat Minato yang menyodorkan buku itu. 'Aku punya dua buku, kau bisa memakai buku ini...' Kushina membaca tulisan disebuah buku kecil yang ditunjukkan Minato. Kushina menerima buku itu, lalu tersenyum, "terima kasih..." ujar Kushina. 'sama-sama...' tulis Minato. Minato sudah menyelamatkan Kushina dari hukuman panitia MOS.

Dan sejak kejadian itu Kushina dan Minato jadi lebih sering mengobrol dan tanpa sadar menjadi akrab dan menjadi sahabat. Meskipun mengingat pertemuan mereka baru berjalan 5 hari.

-Flashback end

'Kushina...,Apa kau tidak malu memiliki teman yang tunawicara sepertiku?' tulis Minato tiba-tiba. Kushina sedikit bingung.

"Teman? Apanya?" jawab Kushina enteng, lalu kembali memakan kuenya. 'Jadi aku bukan temanmu?' tulis Minato kemudian.

"Kau bukan temanku..." Lalu Kushina menyentil jidat Minato, "Tapi kau sahabatku..." Kushina tersenyum, "Lagi pula untuk apa malu mempunyai sahabat sepertimu? Aku malah senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu, meski awalnya kau terlihat biasa saja, ternyata kau peduli padaku. Lebih baik punya sahabat yang peduli meski ia memiliki kekurangan. Daripada mempunyai sahabat yang sempurna tetapi tidak memperdulikan kita, mati saja untuk orang yang seperti itu..." lanjut Kushina.

Perkataan Kushina membuat Minato juga tersenyum lalu ia menulis sesuatu.

'Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan banyak buku baru, khusus untukmu, Kushina...!' Tulis Minato.

"Dan aku akan menyiapkan banyak tempat menyimpan buku untukmu, Minato!"

.

.

.Owari

.

.

.

A/N :

Hallo Minna, ini fic terpendek yang pernah aku buat. Fic ini untuk 'GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU' dengan tema buku. Apa fic ini melenceng dari temanya? #semogatidak

Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini ya! Jangan lupa review kalau mau...

~Hanami


End file.
